Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{-6}}{4^{10}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{4^{-6}}{4^{10}} = 4^{-6-10}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{-6}}{4^{10}}} = 4^{-16}} $